fire_apparatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Detroit Fire Department
'Department Overview' The Detroit Fire Department (DFD) is the paid, professional fire department that provides fire protection and emergency medical services to the city of Detroit, Michigan. The DFD currently operates 46 fire companies out of 34 Fire Stations, located throughout the city, with a total sworn personnel complement of 830 firefighters in all ranks. The Detroit Fire Department is currently divided in 10 divisions of Operations: Administration Division, Apparatus Division, Communications Division, Community Relations Division, Emergency Medical Services(EMS) Division, Firefighting/Fire Suppression Division, Fire Marshal Division, Medical Division, Research and Development Division, and the Training Academy Division. 'History' 'Disbanded Fire Companies' 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. ''1st Battalion 'Engine 1 - 111 West Montcalm Street Built 1926 :Engine 1' (155403) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) 'Engine 9 · Ladder 6 · Medic 21''' - 3737 East Lafayette Street Built 1970 :Engine 9 (155411) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 6 (245) - 1999 Sutphen (1500/-/95' mid-mount platform) :Medic 21 (144541) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Ladder 20 · Squad 2 · Medic 6' - 433 West Alexandrine Street Built 1909 :Ladder 20 (175505) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) :Squad 2 (175306) - 2017 HME 1871 SFO/Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (100/300) :Medic 6 - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Medic 8 · Chief 1 · TAC 2 · Haz-Mat 1 · Apparatus Division' - 3050 Russell Street Built 1956 :Medic 8 (144548) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton :Chief 1 (155213) - 2014 Ford Expedition :TAC 2 (558) - 2008 Ford F-550/Pierce (100/300/20F) (SN#20649) :Haz-Mat 1 (483) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer walk-around heavy rescue (SN#16024) :Haz-Mat 2 (155306) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide :Air 1 (179301) - 2017 Ford F-550 SD 4x4/Danko walk-around light rescue (SN#Q0475) :Foam Trailer 1 - 2018 Chief Fire dual tote trailer (530F) :Technical Response Unit (395) - 2003 Dodge Ram with trailer :Repair Van (501) - 2006 Freightliner/Utilimaster :Wrecker (288) - 2001 Chevrolet C6500/Jerr-Dan :Fuel Truck (360) - 2002 Ford F-750/Tank Truck Sales & Service :(502) - 2007 Mako Mobile Cascade Trailer ---- ''2nd Battalion 'Engine 34''' - 6535 Livernois Avenue Built 1918 :Engine 34 (175403) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6285) 'Engine 42 · Ladder 21 · Medic 2' - 6324 West Chicago Built 1921 :Engine 42 (155406) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 21 (378) - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 22, Reserve Ladder 3) :Medic 2 (154556) - 2016 Ford F-350/AEV 'Engine 55 · Ladder 27 · Medic 5 · Chief 2' - 18140 Joy Road Built 1927 :Engine 55 (175405) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6287) :Ladder 27 (175508) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) :Medic 5 (154554) - 2016 Ford F-350/AEV :Chief 2 (155212) - 2014 Ford Expedition 'Engine 57' - 13690 Burt Road Built 1927 :Engine 57 (155402) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 30) 'Ladder 22' - 6830 McGraw Avenue Built 1922 :Ladder 22 (175504) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) ---- ''4th Battalion 'Engine 30 · Medic 3''' - 16543 Meyers Road Built 1951 :Engine 30 (175404) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6286) :Medic 3 (144551) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Engine 53 · Ladder 25 · Medic 17' - 15217 Greenfield Road Built 1926 :Engine 53 (175406) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6288) :Ladder 25 (185503) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) :Medic 17 (154555) - 2016 Ford F-350/AEV 'Engine 54 · Ladder 26 · Medic 4' - 16825 Trinity Street Built 1938 :Engine 54 (155405) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 53) :Ladder 26 (175507) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) : Medic 4 ' (144562) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Engine 59 · Squad 1 · Medic 22 · Chief 4 - 17800 Curtis Street Built 1930 :Engine 59 (155404) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 52) :Squad 1 (175301) - 2017 HME 1871 SFO /Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (100/300) :Medic 22 - 2014 Ford F-350/AEV :Chief 4 - (155211) - 2014 Ford Expedition ---- ''5th Battalion 'Engine 17 · Ladder 7 · Chief 5''' - 6100 2nd Avenue Built 1922 :Engine 17 (155412) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Smeal (1500/500) (SO#4535) :Ladder 7 (175501) - 2017 Ferrara Inferno HD-100 (2000/300/100' mid-mount platform) (SN#H-5844) (Ex-Demo) :Chief 5 (155207) - 2014 Ford Expedition 'Engine 35 · Medic 20' - 111 Kenilworth Street Built 1899 :Engine 35 (528) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 46) :Medic 20 (154543) - 2014 Ford F-350/AEV 'Engine 39 · Medic 1' - 8700 14th Street Built 1983 :Engine 39 (155414) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Smeal (1500/500) :Medic 1 (174517) - 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7445) 'Squad 4 · Medic 7' - 1697 West Grand Boulevard Built 1909 :Squad 4 (175303) - 2017 HME 1871 SFO /Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (100/300) (SN#23056) :Medic 7 (154549) - 2014 Ford F-350/AEV ''6th Battalion 'Engine 32 · Chief 6 · Medic 23''' - 11740 East Jefferson Avenue Built 1909 :Engine 32 (155413) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Smeal (1500/500) :Chief 6 (155206) - 2014 Ford Expedition :Medic 23 - 'Engine 41 · Medic 14' - 5000 Rohns Street Built 1916 :Engine 41 (526) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Medic 14 (144546) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Engine 52 · Ladder 31' - 5029 Manistique Street Built 1926 :Engine 52 (175402) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6284) :Ladder 31 (175506) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) (SN#S-4787) 'Squad 3' - 1818 East Grand Boulevard Built 1899 :Squad 3 (175305) - 2017 HME 1871 SFO/Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (100/300) 'Medic 12' - 2200 Crane Street Built 1901 : Medic 12 - ---- ''7th Battalion 'Engine 27 · Ladder 8 · Chief 7 · Medic 19''' - 4700 West Fort Street Built 2006 :Engine 27 (155401) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 8 (296) - 2001 Pierce/LTI (60/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (2016 Pierce refurb) :Decon Unit (393) - 2003 Ford F-750/2000 Advanced Containment Systems, Inc. decon trailer :Chief 7 (155215) - 2014 Ford Expedition : Medic 19 (144545) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Engine 29' - 7600 West Jefferson Avenue Built 1907 :Engine 29 (522) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) 'Engine 33 · Ladder 13' - 1041 Lawndale Street Built 1912 :Engine 33 (155410) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 13 (185501) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) 'Engine 48 · Medic 11' - 2300 South Fort Street Built 1980 :Engine 48 (155416) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Smeal (1500/500) :Medic 11 (144561) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Medic 9 '- 2820 Central Avenue : Medic 9 - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton ''8th Battalion 'Engine 40 · Ladder 17 · Medic 10''' - 13939 Dexter Avenue Built 1980 :Engine 40 (155415) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star/Smeal (1500/500) :Ladder 17 ' (175502) - 2017 Ferrara Inferno HD-100 (2000/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#H-5845) (Ex-demo unit) :'Medic 10 - 'Engine 44 · Ladder 18 · Chief 8' - 37 West Seven Mile Road Built 1921 :Engine 44 (175408) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6290) :Ladder 18 (185502) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) :Chief 8 - 'Engine 56 · Medic 16' - 18601 Ryan Road Built 1927 :Engine 56 (155409) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) :Medic 16 - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton 'Squad 5 · Medic 18 '- 18326 Livernois Avenue Built 1926 :Squad 5 (175302) - 2017 HME 1871 SFO /Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (100/300) :Medic 18 - ---- '9th Battalion' 'Engine 46' - 10101 Knodell Street Built 1921 :Engine 46 (155407) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 50) 'Engine 50 · Ladder 23 · Medic 15 · Chief 9' - 12970 Houston Whittier Street Built 1925 :Engine 50 (175407) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6289) :Ladder 23 (175503) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal (150/300/100' rear-mount) :Medic 15 (144559) - 2013 International TerraStar/Horton :Chief 9 (155204) - 2014 Ford Expedition 'Engine 58 · Medic 24 '- 10822 Whittier Avenue Built 1928 :Engine 58 (155408) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star LFD/Smeal (1500/500) :Medic 24 - 'Engine 60' - 19701 Hoover Street Built 1935 :Engine 60 (175401) - 2017 Ferrara Cinder (1500/500) (SN#H-6283) 'Squad 6 · Medic 13' - 10700 Shoemaker Street Built 1921 :Squad 6 (175304) - 2017 HME 1871 SFO/Ahrens-Fox heavy rescue (100/300) :Mobile Command Unit (557) - 2008 Pierce Saber :Medic 13 - ---- 'Fireboat 1' 'Fireboat 1 (Engine 16)' - Foot of 24th Street Built 1930 :Fireboat 1 '(547) - (''Curtis Randolph) - 1979 Peterson Builders (11,700 gpm/55' Telesqurt) ---- '''Fire Headquarters - 1301 3rd Street :Car 100 - (Commissioner) :Car 101 - (Deputy Commissioner) :Car 200 - (Chief of Department) :Car 201 - (Deputy Chief West) :Car 202 - (Deputy Chief East) :Car 203 (559) - 2008 Ford Expedition (Senior Battalion Chief) :Car 204 - (Deputy Battalion Chief) ---- 'Training Division' 'Walter P. Harris Regional Training Center' - 10200 Erwin Avenue :Air 2 (179302) - 2017 Ford F-550 SD 4x4/Danko walk-around light rescue (SN#Q0476) :Foam Trailer 2 - 2018 Chief Fire dual tote trailer (530F) :(189922) - 2018 Ford F-150XL 4x4 pick-up (one of six) ---- 'Reserve Apparatus' 'Engines' :Reserve Engine 1 (479) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 51) :Reserve Engine 2 (525) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 40) :Reserve Engine 3 (374) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 56) :Reserve Engine 4 (529) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 34, Engine 47) :Reserve Engine 5 (373) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 52) (Assigned to training academy) :Reserve Engine 6 (477) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 34) :Reserve Engine 7 (524) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 39) :Reserve Engine 8 (476) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 50, Engine 32) 'Ladders' :Reserve Ladder 1 (392) - 2003 Sutphen (1500/-/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 7) :Reserve Ladder 2 (553) 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 23, Ladder 28) :Reserve Ladder 4 (554) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 27, Ladder 21, Ladder 14) :Reserve Ladder 5 (298) - 2001 Pierce Arrow (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Assigned to training academy) 'Squads' :Reserve Squad 1 (397) - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 5) :Reserve Squad 2 (474) - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 6) ---- 'Assignment Unknown' :(184511) 2018 Freightliner M2-106/2013 Horton ambulance :(184510) 2018 Freightliner M2-106/2013 Horton ambulance :(174510) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7438) :(174511) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7439) :(174512) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7440) :(174513) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7441) :(174514) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7442) :(174515) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7443) :(174516) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7444) :(174518) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7446) :(174519) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7447) :(174520) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7448) :(174521) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7449) :(174522) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7450) :(174523) 2017 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun (SN#7451) :(155301) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Arson Squad response unit :(155302) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Arson Squad response unit :(155303) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Arson Squad response unit :(155304) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Arson Squad response unit :(155305) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Critical EMS response unit :(155307) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Critical EMS response unit :Medical Impact 1 (155308) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Critical EMS response unit :(155309) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Critical EMS response unit :(155310) - 2015 Ford F-350/Knapheide Arson Squad response unit :(155203) - 2014 Ford Expedition (Ex-Chief 2) :(154541) - 2014 Ford F-350/AEV ambulance :(567) - 2008 Ford Expedition (Ex-Chief 9) :(563) - 2008 Ford Expedition (Ex-Chief 5) :(556) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 25, Ladder 26, Ladder 24) :(555) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 13, Ladder 31) :(380) - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 18) ---- 'On Order' :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2018 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Spartan/Smeal mid-mount platform (to be designated Ladder 6) :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2019 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2020 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun :2021 Ford F-550 Chief XL/Braun ---- 'Retired Apparatus' :(531) 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 57) :(530) 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 57, Engine 54) :(527) 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 44) :(523) 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 55, Engine 38) :(521) 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :(520) 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) (Written off in low overpass accident, Nov 24, 2010) :(482) 2005 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 19) :(481) 2005 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 13, Ex-Ladder 16) :(480) 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 60) :(478) 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 35) :(402) 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 2) :(401) 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 3) :(400) 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 4) :(399) 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue :(398) 2004 Spartan Advantage FF/SVI walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 1) :(385) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) :(384) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 23, Ladder 10) :(383) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 29, Ladder 28, Ladder 27) :(382) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 26, Ladder 8) :(381) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 23) :(379) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 13) (Written off in train accident, Mar 1, 2010) :(377) 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 1) :(376) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 59) :(375) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 58) :(372) 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 30) :(359) 2002 Pierce Dash (1500/400/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Engine 48) :(300) 2001 Pierce Arrow (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder Reserve, Ex-Ladder 13) :(299) 2001 Pierce Arrow (60/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 24) :(295) 2001 Pierce/LTI (60/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 25) :(291) 2001 American LaFrance/LTI (60/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 20) :(290) 2001 American LaFrance/LTI (60/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Spare, Ex-Ladder 21) :(289) 2001 American LaFrance/LTI (60/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Ex-Ladder 21) :(274) 2000 Sutphen (1500/-/95' mid-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 17) :(259) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :(258) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :(257) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 55) :(256) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 42) :(255) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 53) :(254) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 21) :(253) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Reserve, Engine 53) :(252) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 40, Engine 30) :(251) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 54) :(250) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 18) :(249) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 50) :(248) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 33) :(247) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 31) :(246) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 27) :(223) 1998 HME/Ferrara (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 23) :(222) 1998 HME/Ferrara (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 23, Engine 8) :(221) 1998 HME/Ferrara (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 49, Engine 8) :(220) 1998 HME/Ferrara (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 17) :(217) 1998 KME (1500/1000/20F) (Ex-Engine 40, Engine 23, Engine 9) :(10?) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 52) :(107) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 41) :(106) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 39) :(105) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 29) :(103) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 57) :(102) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 47) :(101) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 46) :(100) 1995 KME (1250/500/20) (Ex-Engine 9) :(954) 1993 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 52) :(953) 1993 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 33) :(952) 1993 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 51) :(951) 1993 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 35) :(935) 1993 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 44, Engine 60) :(933) 1992 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 40) :(891) 1992 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 42) :(923) 1991 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 10) :(922) 1991 Spartan/Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 55) :(884) 1989 Utilimaster Aeromaster (Ex-HAZ-MAT Unit) :(816) 1988 Seagrave WR 97DB (60/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#W75572) :(768) 1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 59) :(767) 1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 30) :(764) 1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 34) :1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) :1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) :1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) :(748) 1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 38) :(747) 1986 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 46) :(746) 1985 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 21) :(745) 1985 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 37) :(744) 1985 Sutphen (1250/500/100' mid-mount platform) (Sold to Maquoketa Fire Department) :(742) 1985 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (SN#FC20-2042) :(738) 1985 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 50) :(737) 1985 Sutphen (1250/500/65' mid-mount) (Ex-Engine 48) :(736) 1985 Spartan FC20/Sutphen (1250/500) :(716) 1985 Sutphen (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) (SN#HS-1877) :(685) 1984 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#R75450) :(667) 1983 American LaFrance Century (-/-/100' rear-mount Ladder Chief) (SN#27853) :(665) 1983 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 26) :(664) 1983 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (SN#CE7856) (Ex-Engine 23) :(663) 1983 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :(655) 1983 Duplex/Grumman Tigercat (1250/600) (Ex-Engine 18) :(654) 1983 Duplex/Grumman Tigercat (1250/600) (Ex-Engine 17) :(653) 1983 Duplex/Grumman Tigercat (1250/600) (SN#166645) (Ex-Engine 8) :1983 Duplex/Grumman Tigercat (1250/500) :1983 Duplex/Grumman Tigercat (1250/500) :(636) 1983 American LaFrance Century (-/-/100' rear-mount Ladder Chief) (SN#27576) :1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) :1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) :1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) :1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) :(614) 1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 39) :(611) 1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 23) :(610) 1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) :(609) 1982 Hendrikson/Grumman Firecat (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :(606) 1982 Pierce/Chevrolet mini-pumper (300/250) (Ex-TAC 4) :(605) 1982 Pierce/Chevrolet mini-pumper (300/250) (Ex-TAC 3) :(604) 1982 Pierce/Chevrolet mini-pumper (300/250) (Ex-TAC 1) :(601) 1982 Seagrave SR 20757 (60/-/100' rear-mount aerial) (SN#M76340) :(499) 1978 Dodge W-40/Seagrave mini-pumper (350/150) (Ex-TAC 2) :(498) 1978 Dodge W-40/Seagrave mini-pumper (350/150) (Ex-TAC 1) :(496) 1978 Sutphen (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) :(484) 1977 American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1977 American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1977 American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :(464) 1977 Sutphen (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 51) :(463) 1977 Sutphen (1000/500) :(462) 1977 Sutphen (1000/500) :1977 Seagrave (?/150/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1977 Seagrave (?/150/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1977 Seagrave (?/150/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :(447) 1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) (SN#80-1411) :(445) 1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) (Ex-Engine 32) :(444) 1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) (Ex-Engine 10) :1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1976 Ward LaFrance pumper (1250/300) :1975 Hahn HCP-10 pumper (1000/?) :1975 Hahn HCP-10 pumper (1000/?) :1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/?) :1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/?) :(360) 1974 Ward LaFrance pumper (1000/?) (SN#80918) :(358) 1974 GMC/Joyce 4x4 rescue-pumper (300/300) :(357) 1974 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#D75010) :1974 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(353) 1973 Seagrave (?/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#C73257) :(345) 1973 Ward LaFrance pumper (SN#80-796) :1973 Seagrave Midmount (-/-/-) :1973 Seagrave Midmount (-/-/-) :(328) 1972 Chevrolet/1950 General-Detroit Fire Apparatus boat tender :(281) 1970 Sutphen TS85 (1250/?/85' mid-mount platform) :1970 American LaFrance 900 Series (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1969 American LaFrance 900 Series (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1969 American LaFrance 900 Series (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1969 American LaFrance 900 Series (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :(260) 1969 Dodge/Gerstenslager Walk-in Rescue (Ex-Squad 6) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :(221) 1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) :(220) 1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) (SN#CF611F-1145) :(219) 1969 Mack CF Pumper (1000/300) (SN#SR1144) :(217) 1968 Mack CF pumper (1000/300) :1967 Seagrave Model 800 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#Q4216) :1967 Mack C95 pumper/1969 Snorkel (1000/500/55' Squrt) :(202) 1967 Mack C95 pumper/1969 Snorkel (1000/500/55' Squrt) :(201) 1967 Mack C95 pumper (1000/500) :(200) 1967 Seagrave pumper (SN#Q4214) :(191) 1967 Mack C95 pumper (1000/500) (SN#C95FD-1589) :(182) 1967 Mack C95 pumper (1000/500) (SN#C95FD-1521) :(161) 1965 Seagrave Model 800B sedan pumper (SN#10481) :(160) 1965 Seagrave Model 800B sedan pumper (SN#10480) :1965 FWD/Pitman Snorkel (?/-/85') :(131) 1964 Seagrave Model 800 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :(109) 1964 Seagrave Model 800B sedan pumper :1963 Mack C pumper (1000/500) :1963 Mack C pumper (1000/500) :(107) 1963 GMC/Gerstenslager walk-in rescue (SN#G-8299E) :(106) 1963 Mack C95 pumper (1000/500) (SN#C95F1217) :1963 Seagrave 70th Anniversary Series Pumper (1000/-) :(968) 1962 Seagrave quad (?/500) (SN#7855) :(996) 1961 Seagrave Model 800 (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#M3100) :(947) 1960 FWD pumper (SN#F4926) :(927) 1957 Seagrave Model 531B sedan pumper (SN#J-9321) :(926) 1957 Seagrave Model 531B sedan pumper (SN#J-9322) :(925) 1957 Seagrave Model 531B sedan pumper (SN#J-9320) :(905) 1956 Seagrave sedan pumper (SN#J-2015) :(834) 1952 Seagrave 70th Anniversary Series sedan pumper (SN#F-9972) (1963 in-house refurb) :(824) 1952 Seagrave Model 400B sedan pumper (SN#F-4927) :(823) 1952 Seagrave Model 400B sedan pumper (SN#F-4926) :1951 Seagrave Sedan 66 E (1000GPM)(SN#F-3082) (Ex-Engine 38) :(797) 1951 Seagrave sedan pumper (SN#F-3080) :(783) 1950 GMC/General-Detroit Fire Apparatus boat tender :1950 Seagrave 65' aerial :(753) 1949 Seagrave Model 66EB sedan pumper (SN#D-7847) :(750) 1948 Seagrave Model 66EB sedan pumper (SN#D-7845) :(749) 1948 GMC/Proctor-Keefe rescue squad (SN#FC-304) (Sold to Detroit Police Dept) :(663) 1941 Cadillac 42-75/Proctor-Keefe rescue squad :(662) 1941 Cadillac 42-75/Proctor-Keefe rescue squad :1938 Seagrave sedan pumper (Len Williams collection - stored Michigan Firehouse Museum, Ypsilanti, MI) :(647) 1938 Seagrave sedan pumper (SN#88796) :(648) 1938 Seagrave sedan pumper (SN#88797) :(587) 1936 Seagrave JW-440T sedan pumper (700 gpm) (SN#82665) :(574) 1931 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (SN#66921) :(572) 1931 Ahrens-Fox M-X-2 pumper (750 gpm) (SN#1319) (Sold to Middle Channel Golf and Country Club) :1931 Ahrens-Fox M-X-2 piston pumper (Len Williams collection - stored Michigan Firehouse Museum, Ypsilanti, MI) :(567) 1930 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (SN#61036) :(542) 1929 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (SN#56890) :(541) 1929 Mack Type 19 pumper (Sold to Franklin Village, MI) :(540) 1929 Mack Type 19 pumper :1929 Mack Type 19 pumper :(509) 1928 Seagrave 6-DF city service ladder :(508) 1928 Seagrave 6-DF city service ladder :(504) 1928 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) :(503) 1928 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) (SN#51721) :(502) 1928 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) (SN#51720) :1928 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) :1928 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) :(491) 1927 Ahrens-Fox city service ladder (SN#1262) :(471) 1926 Seagrave tractor (SN#44387) :(420) 1922 Ahrens-Fox high-pressure/boat tender (SN#1205) (Len Williams collection) :(419) 1922 Ahrens-Fox high-pressure/boat tender (SN#1204) :(415) 1922 Packard :1922 Packard :(401) 1922 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) (SN#30334) :(399) 1922 Seagrave pumper (750 gpm) (SN#30333) :(389) 1921 Ahrens-Fox tractor-drawn aerial (SN#989) :(376) 1921 Seagrave 85' tractor-drawn aerial (SN#27153) :1921 Seagrave 75' tractor-drawn aerial :1921 Seagrave 75' tractor-drawn aerial :(363) 1920 Seagrave/Packard Model J tractor :(359) 1920 Seagrave rear-steer city service ladder (SN#24873) :(355) 1920 Ahrens-Fox J-M-3 pumper (?/35) (SN#955) :(354) 1920 Ahrens-Fox J-M-3 pumper :(351) 1920 Oldsmobile/Boyer hose/chemical unit (SN#J9865) :(340) 1919 Ahrens-Fox J-K-4 pumper (750/35) (SN#95?) :(325) 1918 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (SN#19247) :(321) 1918 Seagrave pumper (SN#19246) :(274) 1916 Seagrave hose/chemical unit (SN#15105) :(252) 1912 Ahrens-Fox hose/chemical unit (SN#508) :(248) 1912 Seagrave city service ladder (SN#6902) :(234) 1912 Ahrens-Fox pumper (965 gpm) (SN#502) :(233) 1912 Robinson pumper (750 gpm) (SN#139) :1912 Ahrens-Fox pumper (965 gpm) :1912 Ahrens-Fox pumper (965 gpm) :1912 Ahrens-Fox pumper (965 gpm) :(81) 1912 Seagrave tractor-drawn aerial (SN#6053) Firehouse Map External Links *Detroit Fire Department *Detroit Fire Fighters Association IAFF Local 344 Category:Wayne County, Michigan Category:Michigan departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating KME apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating Sutphen apparatus